


A Blood Night OS: Amaya

by AWillfullDroll



Series: Blood Night One Shots [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Thirty five years after the sacrifice Callum and Rayla make for peace, Amaya is meditating on that peace.She remembers the Piper had come calling for payment Gren owed. In this case, the piper was Rayla, and Gren owed her for his part in the conspiracy that took many lives, including the lives of King Ezran I and Serelai. The daughter of Callum and Rayla.When confronted by Rayla with the evidence, Amaya faces the most difficult choice possible. Fight Rayla? Or let her kill the man Amaya loves? Forgive him for the deaths and manipulation, or feed him to the wolves?





	A Blood Night OS: Amaya

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot describing the fate of some characters briefly touched on in my Blood Night work.

Amaya was smiling, she felt a sense of peace here, that she did no where else. Perhaps it had something to do with the monumental change. This particular area had been soaked in the blood of countless elves and humans, for over a millennium; but today, it was beautiful field. A thick, green expanse, with the occasional tree. Paths meandered through it, dotted with benches carved by earth magic. But in the very center, where she sat, there was a hill. Crowned with a memorial to peace, a beautiful pair of statues.

A human and an elf entwined in a loving embrace, sealed by their locked lips. A tear or two sliding down their cheeks. Their will to sacrifice was admirable, but then again, Amaya very much doubted that anyone ever had lost like those two had. At least after everything, they got the peace they so sought for the world. They had accomplished it once before, but this time, it was successful. It had been nearly thirty-five years since their armies had converged here to find them, only to find the two of them petrified in time.

It was a hauntingly beautiful sight. If you even saw the two just once, you would remember it forever. Amaya had forgotten a lot of things in the last five years, from the face of her sister to what happened to her husband. Sure, she had her lucid moments, but, more often than not, she couldn’t remember. It’s why she lived here, with her great grandniece, Sarai. Amaya couldn’t really say why, but the name felt familiar.

She gave an internal chuckle and turned to look at the woman next to her. Paler than her grandfather, and great-grandfather, she had hazel eyes to go with her dark brown hair. She would have been a catch for some nobleman, once upon a time. Luckily, Callum and Ezran II had changed so much of that. That thought gave her a bit of lucidity, triggering a memory. One that she had long since run out of tears for.

 

She had been, nearly seventy, when Rayla came back into the kingdom. Back then, Amaya was still spry, and detected an intruder in the darkness. Being seventy, the intruder eventually wore her down and had a blade to her throat before the attacker stayed what would have been an otherwise killing blow.

With her eyes shut tight, she braced for a blow that didn’t come. For nearly a minute she waited, before peeking through her right eye. What once dark and formless, had been given form; it was a familiar face, though she couldn’t place it. Until the elf’s four-fingered hand began to sign.

Amaya’s face must have shown her recognition of Rayla, because the elf immediately stopped and gave a weak smile. She procured a book and held it out to her. Amaya’s hesitation and quick attempt at signing was cut off by Rayla thrusting the book into her hands.

‘Read’ she signed. Further attempts to ply information from Rayla were only answered by Rayla looking at the book that Amaya now held. Curious as to what was going on, Amaya finally opened the book. It had to be serious if it got Rayla in Katolis again. Even more if she hadn’t been back to see Callum yet. Amaya was sure that they hadn’t seen each other yet, they hated themselves, and projected it on each other. The moment they saw each other the façade would crumble. At least, that is what Ellis and Soren had believed when they came through here about four months prior.

Amaya’s brain was stunned into silence by what she saw within the journal. She had known some of the capabilities of dark magic, having seen Viren’s coin collection, but that didn’t prepare her for this journal. Page after page was filled with souls, forced in loops of confession. Thanks to the magic, their confession took the form and language that would make it understandable to the reader.

It was horrible. The details contained with the book were horrifying. The worst part was the testimony of the high priestess Narelli, daughter of Opeli. Gren… _HER_ Gren… the man she loved. The man paralyzed by a stroke not even a year ago, was part of everything. It had been him who let the assassin into the fortress that night. The death of her nephew and her grandniece could be traced back to him.

 

After nearly an hour of reading she had enough. She couldn’t stomach anymore, she was disgusted. There was only one option, but she loved him. And he used _her_. She would be the one, Ralya would have to deal with it. She set the book down and looked Rayla in the eyes.

She held out her right hand and signed ‘Sword’, with her left. It would hurt, deeply, but he aided in the murder of her nephew, his king, and manipulated her. If anyone would have his head, it would be her. She again signed for a sword; Rayla appeared concerned, as she finally held out one of her switch blades with her left, whilst her right went behind her back.

Taking the sword Amaya, motioned for her follow and marched into her bedroom, where her husband lay. She flicked out the blade before sitting down on the bed beside Gren. She gently shook his shoulder as Rayla lit a lamp. Rayla had finally figured what Amaya was going to.

Holding the blade up to his chest, she knew the now paralyzed Gren could nothing when he woke up. As desperately as she wanted to extend this and fulfill those fantasies of what she would have done to Ezran’s killer, she was going to make it quick. This act was necessary for conscious but would be the hardest she would ever have to make. She knew that if it wasn’t quick, she wouldn’t have heart to do.  

As Gren started to wake up, she watched as he realized that Rayla was here. The disgust that crossed his face was only tempered by the fear that quickly replaced. His lips began to move, as did Rayla’s. Figuring that he deserved to know why he was going to do die their shared bed, Amaya did her best to remain stoic and not breakdown into tears whilst she read their lips.

“Amaya! Amaya, darling! Run! It’s an assassin!” His lips moved.

“She’s not running anywhere, Gren. I know about your role in the death of Ezran, and the stupid conspiracy to prevent peace. And now… So does she!” Countered Rayla’s lips.

“A-a-a…. Darling, don’t listen to her, I had nothing to do with King Ezran’s death.” Gren tried to deny.

 

Amaya’s eyes narrowed at the lie. Gren was now significantly paler, and visibly beginning to sweat. He had used the word “darling”; he only did that when he was lying. Were the dishes washed, was the trash taken out? ‘Yes, darling’ he would say and sign. Just that one word, was enough to shatter Amaya as her visage began to contort with visible rage.

“L-l-l-l-loook, I had nothing to do with Ezran’s death! I mean-ughhh.” Gren grunted as Amaya drove the blade into his chest.

“F-f-f-fuck you! Elfin whore!” Gren coughed, some blood already appearing.

“It wasn’t me,” retorted a grinning Rayla. “It was your _WIFE_!”

Turning his head, Gren looked at Amaya in shock, before collecting himself. “I’m glad that the Prince of Neolandia killed Ezran,” He wheezed before turning to look at Rayla and continuing, “and I’m glad that your halfling brat is dead!”.

That earned him a punch from both women. They sat and stood there, respectively, for another fifteen before, Gren passed. Gren insults stopped as his lungs filled with blood, and his countenance turned from one of anger to one resignation. His attempts to hold a crying Amaya’s hand were rejected, and he was forced to watch Amaya seek out comfort from Rayla.

 

Amaya felt a hand weakly tugging at her sleeve, looking up from Rayla’s shoulder she saw Gren mouthing something. He tears made it blurry, but she pretty sure that it was ‘I love you, Amaya.’. The last thing that Gren saw was Amaya signing ‘I wish I didn’t.’

 

 

‘My sister!’ she realized with a start, jolting herself out of the memory and back into the present. Her sister’s name was Sarai, had it really been eighty-four years since her death? Sarai had been few years younger than Amaya, she almost thirty when she died... She had been dead almost three times longer than she had lived. That meant, it had to have been almost fifty years ago that she had killed Gren.

This was tiring, trying to remember particular events in over one-hundred and ten years of memories. Amaya was tired so she cast a look over at her great-grandneice. Sarai was flirting away with an Earthblood Elf. Deciding that it was as good of a time for a nap as any, Amaya tilted her head back on the bench, giving the early morning sun the perfect angle to caress and lull her one hundred and eighteen self to sleep. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were “I feel way too fucking old!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is actively sought after, as well as other OS's from Blood Night that you would like to see.


End file.
